Addiction
by xRyux
Summary: Kai hates Tala to death, and regrets his past memories of them being together. But Tala doesnt' regret it and will Kai's rejoining the team lead back to an old relationship? Based on epi. 7 in GRev.
1. Return to the Russian's

_Addiction_

Return to the Russian's

"You're leaving the team arn't you?" asked Hiro. Kai didn't turn around, he focused on the waves as they crashed against the dock. "I guess that's a yes," Hiro mumbled, "Good riddance." Kai turned and walked past Hiro, not even glancing at him. "I want to win the world championships," Kai thought, "I'm sorry Tyson, but to do that, I only have one choice."

"Well, well, well. Look who's come to show his gorgeous face." Kai rolled his eyes. "I'm not here to show my _gorgeous _face Tala, I'm here to ask to join your team."

Tala snickered, "Oh really?" The other Blitzkrieg boys began to laugh, and this frustrated Kai.

"Oh you know what Tala, go fuck yourself!" Tala broke out laughing. "Now is that how you expect to join my team? I suggest you get on your knees and beg Hiwatari."

"What!" Kai shouted, "Never!"

"Hmph, then turn around then, I don't need you on this team." Tala crossed his arms and began to walk away. Kai growled,

"Wait!" Tala turned around, his icy blue ice peircing the younger boys crimson ones.

"Yes?" He replied.

"I...I'll do anything, but I will not _beg _for my acceptance." Tala raised an eyebrow and approched Kai slowly.

"I'm only giving you two chances Kai. Either you get down on your knees and beg, or..." Tala chucked. "Or you can get down on your knees _and_ suck my cock, it's your choice."

Kai cursed loudly in Russian. "You're a fucking pervert Tala!" Tala laughed, "So whatcha gonna do Hiwatari?" Kai focused on the ground. "Well?" Tala asked again.

Kai took a step forward. Tala licked his lips and began fumbling with the button on his pants, but Kai caught a look at Tala's hand. "I'm not going to suck you Tala..." Tala frowned. "Aww...spoil sport..."

Instead, Kai got sown on his knees. "Will you please let me be on the Blitzkrieg boys?" he begged.

Tala sighed, "Not good enough Kai, I want to hear some whimpering. I want to see you _beg_." Kai couldn't believe he was doing this. "Come on Kai, I know you're good at begging. You used to beg _me_ all the time." Tala chortled and tried to hold himself back from collapsing into laughter again. Kai hated when he refered to their relationship two years ago. He had tried to forget that. Kai knew Tala still wanted him, but he was willing to risk getting raped just so he could be on Blitzkrieg boys and regain his reputation as a emotionless blader.

Kai sighed, "Can I pretty, pretty please be on _your_ team Tala?" Kai made his voice higher and slightly sqeaky. Tala grinned with satisfaction. "Well...I suppose you can...as long as you promise to be a good boy...for me."

Kai stared at the ground, his anger swelling up inside of him and he wanted to bad to beat the life out of Tala right now, but he knew he had to be on this team. _He had to._ "Fine, I will." Kai replied. Tala smilied softly and bent down to run his fingers through the bluenette's hair. "I promise you won't regret this choice Kai." Tala whispered so the other boys couldn't hear. He let his hand trail down the side of Kai's face, stopped at his chin and lifted Kai's head quickly. "You're gonna love it." He said soflty, and turned his back.

"You must be hungry Kai." Tala shouted back. "We've got the boat's chef making some special _Russian _dishes tonight. I would like you to join us for dinner in the ships dining room." Kai didn't reply, and Tala didn't wait for one. He exited the deck with Bryan and Spencer, and left Kai alone in silence.

"Bitch." Kai mumbled. But he soon sighed. Tala loved making him fell weak, and he was good at it too. Kai would only have to last a couple months with these guys and then he could go back to Japan. He stood up with a swoosh of his scarf and began walking to the door. Even if Tala was going to try something in the next two months, Kai defenetly wouldn't let him. He was NOT about to let some perverted russian red-head get on his ass and fuck up his good reputation.

_I put this little ficcy together in Math class the other day. I had just watched a beyblade DVD in where Kai first leaves the BBA revolutiona nd joins the Blitzkrieg boys, and it kinda inspired me. I have the secons chapter written, all I need to do is type it. So, review and i'll begin typing it. Thank you! I lubbles you all:::kisses:_

_(Also, I seem to be on a roll lately with my fanfics, two in one day. Wow. What do you think?) :runs off to work on beyblade/yugioh yaoi webbie: please join the link is on my profile!_


	2. What can I do to get you to love me?

_Addiction_

Chapter 2: What can I do to get you to love me?

Kai lay in his cabin thinking. Dare he go down to dinner with the other boys? He knew Tala would continue to try and make a mockery of him. Then again, Kai knew he couldn't stay up here in his cabin forever and not eat. He sighed and got up off the bed. He couldn't avoid Tala forever. After all, they were team mates.

Kai lef tthe room and thrust his hands into his pockets. Even if Tala countiued to try to rip in outta him, he's pay after the tournement. Kai chucked malevoulently as he thought about this. His steel-toed boot right in Tala's smart ass mouth. He would never get over it. How funny that would be, and it would teach Tala a lesson. He tried to act normal and not laugh aloud when he entered the dining room. Tala and the others were standing around, the table was empty, obviously the food hadn't arrived yet.

"And look who decided to show up!" Tala approached him, a discusting smirk plastered on his face. Kai thought of what that face would look like all bloody and beaten. He couldn't resist to let out a small snicker.

"What's so funny?" Tala asked seriously. "Oh nothing," replied Kai, "Just you face." Spencer and Bryan giggled but Tala did not and it earned them a sharp glare from him. That shut them up immeadietly. Kai took a seat at the table and was soon followed by the other boys. The food arrived not a minuet later by two chefs. Kai's mouth watered as he looked at the splended Russian dished before him. He kind of felt like Tyson right now.

They all ate quietly, but the room was filled with a silent tension between Kai and Tala. Kai had met Tala's glare, and they wern't breaking it. Both Bryan and Spencer stopped eating to look back and forth at the two rivals. They knew this couldnt go on forever and one of them would snap eventually. Bryan and Spncer jumped when Tala and Kai both jumped up at once.

"Would you quit staring at me!" They said in unison. Spencer laughed and Bryan fell out of his chair. Kai felt his face get flushed and he sat back down, his head in his arm. "Fucker..." He mumbled. Tala turned on his heel and walked out of the room, slamming the door loudly behind him.

"Why does he do this to me?" Kai thought. "Does he think I'll like him if he mocks me? I know the only reason he let me come on this team was to see if he could get in bed with me. That fag, he needs to fuck off and die...If sex is what he wants, then why not fuck Bryan or Spencer?" Kai glanced up and caught the two boys looking at him.

"What?" Kai said, rather annoyed. They turned back to their plates and ate as if nothing had happened. Frustrated, he stood up. He didn't want to stay in here with these dumb-asses. Kai left the dining room and headed back to his cabin. He questioned himself again why he was with these freaks, but he knew. Even if they were weird and abnoxius, they kicked ass in blading and with them, he could keep his reputation as being one of the toughest bladers around.

Upon rriving at his room, Kai decided to take a shower. For him, taking a shower usually clears his head and gets his mind off troubling subjects. He went to his bathroom, turned on the water, let it heat up and was in within a minute.

He closed his eyes and focused on the warm spray hitting his skin. Already he was becoming relaxed and all his anger seemed to wash away with the water. He was disappointed when the water began to get cold, and he knew it was time for him to get out.

He dried himself off and put on a pair of pajama pants (navy blue with little red phoenixes). Kai yawned and was looking for a dreamless sleep, but his hopes were dampened when he opened the bathroom door.

"Tala, what the hell are you doing in my room?" There was Tala, sitting on Kai's bed, watching the television. Tala looked up and smiled sweetly. "I was waiting for you." He said, and flipped off the TV. Kai looked at him stupidly, "Uh, _why_ were you waiting for me?" Tala rolled his eyes.

"I wanted to appologise silly, for earlier." Kai crossed his arms, "_Why...why can't Tala just leave me the hell alone?"_ He whined inside his head. Tala hopped up and walked over to Kai, and Kai found himself backing up against the wall. "So, let's just have a friendly hug, okay?" Kai shook his head and tried to back away more, but the wall had him stopped. Tala wrapped his arms around the tence Kai and began to nuzzle his face in Kai's bare chest. Kai stood stiff and didn't move, even though he was dying to throw Tala across the room.

"Uhh...okay...Tala get off me now..." Kai said, his voice slightly shaky. Tala back away, and Kai was greatly relieved. "Uh...thank you..." Kai said, "Now can you leave?"

Tala sighed, "But I wanted to talk to you..."

"About what?" Kai asked.

"I dunno..." Tala replied, "About the team, about Russia, about us..." Kai went over and sat on the bed, Tala followed. "Okay," Kai said, putting his hands in his lap, "What about the team?"

Tala shrugged, "I don't know, I just wanted to talk about us..." Kai rolled his eyes, "Okay, what about us?"

"I dunno..." Tala said again. "Then what the fuck are you still doing in my room?" Kai replied angrily. Tala shrugged, once again. Tala was beginning to piss off Kai very badly.

"But..." Tala said slyly, "I did just want to say that..." Tala crawled up between Kai's legs and put his hands right above Kai's knees. "I love you." Tala said with a quick smirk.

"Well I don't love you." Kai replied. Tala giggled, "Alright, what can I do to make you love me?" Tala crawled closer, slowly working his hands up Kai's legs.

"Nothing." Kai replied proudly. Tala stuck out his toungue. "Okay then Mr. Stubborn, what if I did this?" Suddenly, Tala moved forward and crashed his lips into the unexpecting Kai. "Mmmmm..." Tala moaned. Kai tried to pull away, but Tala had him cornered. Kai felt Tala's hands sliding up his legs even further and Tala's body dropped onto him. Kai tried pushing and kicking but Tala was just too strong. Eventually, Kai decided just to give in. He'd get Tala afterward when his back was turned. Kai shut his eyes and let Tala run his hands over his half naked body. Tala's hands rubbed along Kai's smooth chest and began to caress his abdomen. Tala worked wonders, just with his hands and they were still fully-clothed. Kai's breath became quicker as he gasped for breath every time Tala went up for air. With his breath quicked, his face dripped wih sweat, Kai wondered if Tala was planning to take this little make-out session all the way.

Kai's body stiffened as one of Tala's hands finally began to rub his crotch. Kai felt need for some sort of relief. He felt a little hard, and the pajama pants didn't hide his erection one bit. Tala apprently noticed this, and became extreamly aroused. He grinned mischeviously, "He's right where I want him..." Tala thought.

Tala threw his shirt off quickly and managed to remove his pants, while Kai worked on getting his down. Kai moaned as Tala's naked body met his. He knew this wasn't right. Only an hour ago he hated Tala to death but now, here they were, naked and about to fuck. Kai's mind was screaming at him to stop this madness, but his sexual organs disagreed.

Kai bucked his hips up to Tala's harded erection, causing Tala to cry out with pleasure. The bed shook as they ground their bodies roughly together. "Oh fuck me Tala..." He whispered. He could no longer hold back the craving to have Tala's hard dick shoved strait up his ass. He knew he'd regret it later, but that was later, and this was now, and he was more horny then he had been in a long time. Such pleasure was not about to be ended. Kai hated Tala with a passion but he loved him even more with every thrust he took. Tala was one of those people you hate to love, but then again, love to hate. Kai hated him so bad, he wanted to hurt him. But to hurt him, Kai wanted to fuck him, and have Tala screaming his name. Tala was so addictive in bed, every second that Tala thrust into him, Kai cried out for more. Tala was like a drug, a horrible, discusting addictive drug that was slowly poisoning his mind.

Kai threw his head back as Tala pushed smoothly into him and began to hit him over and over in that same, throbbing spot. He could feel his climax drawing near. Outside, a boy snickered, his ear pressed against the door. "Poor Kai," He said quietly, "He will regret this."

_REVIEW! _

_hey peeps check out my myspace of my profile! Be my friend!_


	3. Fighting never solves anything

_Addiction_

Chapter 3: Fighting never solves anything

Tala cuddled his head into Kai's sweaty chest.

"Did ya like that?" He asked. "It was good wasn't it?"

Kai didn't respond. He wanted to say it was absolutly amazing, but he just couldn't. Tala was a conniving bitch who cared for no one but himself. He couldn't _agree_ with that bastard. It wouldn't be right.

"Well? Come on! Tell me what you thought of it!" Tala pleaded. Kai's mind searched for a good answer, but anything he said would please Tala and that was not a good thing.

"Ohh, I see..." Tala said. "It was sooo wonderful, I left you speechless."

"No true." Kai said quickly.

"Then say something dammit."

"Fine i'll say something. Fuck you."

Tala gasped in shock.

"Well what do you expect!" Kai continued, "You just fuckin raped me and your asking me if I liked it?"

Tala rolled his eyes. "It's not rape if you liked it Hiwatari and I know you liked it."

Kai faced away from Tala. "Did not." He said.

"Oh, you did too. You mounded soooo good." Tala brushed his finger along one of Kai's nipples and Kai hit it away.

"I never wanted you to do this. I didn't come to this team so I could have sex with you."

"So what did you come here for then!" Tala shouted, thrusting his fists into a pillow. "What did you join this team for. You hate me and you hate everyone else, so what drove you back to the Blitzkrieg boys?"

Kai smirked and shrugged. "I suppose it was your teams reputation. I couldn't keep my status as a tough blader by being in Tysons newbie team, so I joined this team to regain my name as the worlds best beyblader."

Tala hung his head and put the pillow in his lap, covering up his nakedness. "So...so you came here to use us. You came back to me just to regain your social status. You didn't care about being with me or being with the guys, all you cared about was yourself!" Tala flung the pillow at Kai and hit him in the face.

"I NEVER cared about you Tala, and I never cared about the others either! I hate you, and I hate those fuckers you call your friends becasue they will do nothing but desert you in the en-"

"Like you did?" Tala yelled, "Like you left me! I can't believe I used to love you!"

Kai growled. "You never loved me Tala. You just used me for your own pleasure. If you _loved_ me, you would have never hurt me the way you did. I left the team for more then one reason, I left because of you. I couldn't stand to be around, and I still can't!"

"Then why don't you just leave!" Tala cried. Kai grunyed and crossed his arms. "I can't leave, I havn't won the championships yet." He said quietly.

"I can make you leave." Tala whispered, "I can kick you off the team just-like-that." Tala snapped his fingers. Kai bit his lip.

"You wouldn't..." He said.

"I would." Tala replied.

Kai grabbed his hair in anger and groaned. "No! You can't kick me off the team!"

"Then love me again Kai! Love me!" Tala through his body against Kai, knocking his backwards against the bed.

"Get off of me slut!" Kai shouted, throwing his fists in rage.

"Stop Kai! Please! I can change!" Tala's eyes began turning red and started filling with tears. Kai stopped throwing his arms around and let Tala collapse onto his chest. Tala broke into sobbing which echoed in the small room.

Kai sighed. "Oh my fucking god Tala, pull yourself together..." Tala continued his crying and buried his face into Kai's neck. Kai rolled his eyes and tried to push Tala off of him gently.

"Please? G-give me another c-chance." He hiccuped.

"No." Kai replied simply."

"Pleeeaaassse?"

"I said no."

Tala's cries became louder and his body shook. "I"m sorry Kai! I just want to be with you again. I really will love you this time and I promise I won't hurt you! I just can't stop thinking about you and i've become obsessed. Please! Please, I love you..." Tala sobbed and put his arms around the boy beneath him. Kai growled and pushed him off suddenly.

"I said no and that's the final answer!"

"Fine!" Tala shouted. He gathered his clothes, put them on quickly and left the room without another word. The door slammed loudly and nothing but peircing silence followed that. Kai fell back onto the bed and sighed, closing his eyes.

"Tala hates me even more now...I'll probably be kicked off the team tomorrow..." He got up and turned off the light switch and the room fell into slight darkness, for then sun was softly setting against the sea's horizon. Kai only looked out the window for a moment before falling onto the bed again. He pulled the blankets up over his head, shut his eyes and delivered himself to the darkness. He knew this kind of fighting never solved anything. Tala would never get what he wanted and Kai would never get what he wanted. It would all end in a big explosion of anger and frustration and eventually they'd both give up. Kai didn't know what to do if he got kicked off the Blitzkrieg boys. Maybe he shouldn't have said all those nasty things. His eyes grew heavy and shut. He decided just to sleep on it for tonight. He'd figure something out in the morning.

_Thank you all for your reviews. I'm sorry for the late update. :)_


End file.
